yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sukina Puritiku
This OC belongs to Lovely Sukina Puritiku is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sukina Puritiku wears the default female school uniform. Sukina has long wavy umber hair with some that falls over her shoulders. Her bust size is 5, she has a yellow headband with a big gold bow on it, she has a very light shade of yellow eyes, she has a yellow apron with yellow flowers on it, she has a little long spiky bangs covering some of her face, and she also wears white thigh high stockings. Personality Sukina is a pretty girl. Sukina watches magical girl anime but searches online for magical boy anime and wishes to make a very popular one when she is grown up more. Sukina likes cats and other kawaii creatures. Sukina tells kawaii puns and cooks butterscotch pies in the cooking club for her senpai. Sukina will happily make a kawaii pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run into the cooking club and grab a knife to stab the killer. Sukina has a fast speed to outrun the killer but if the players speed is increased then they are able to kill her. Sukina can get very intense if she gets annoyed too much. Also one more thing i wanted to say is that she is the substitute leader of the cooking club if something happens to Amai. If she witnesses murder and had escaped then the next day she would be traumatized and not be her joyful self for how knows long. Routine At 7:05 AM, Sukina enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and tells Yui Rio, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, and Musume Ronshaku about her new cooking recipes. At 8:00 AM, Sukina walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the cafeteria to listen to music on her earbuds at 1:00 PM. Sukina walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Cooking Club and stays there to write down cooking recipes until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Relationships Amai Odayaka Amai trusts her to operate the Cooking Club when she is not present. She is the substitute president while Amai is absent from school. Miki Kanzaki Maki is Sukina's common friend. Sukina is willing to discuss personal matters with her, such as her having a secret crush on Kasumi. Either way Sukina considers Miki her best friend even if Miki consider it. Sukina doesn't know that Miki has a crush on Kasumi, but if she ever did find out then she would feel betrayed and possible need some time to figure out how to make their friendship work again. She want's to spend the rest of her life with Miki by her side and with Kasumi. Kasumi Benjiro Kasumi is Sukina's secret crush. She loves him a lot due to his caring personality. Sukina will bake/cook snacks for Kasumi. Sukina would confess to Kasumi that she loves him but she is extremely afraid of rejection and is worried that he might not be friends with her anymore because he doesn't feel the same way. Madoka Esumi Sukina at first hated Madoka for her punching her (Sukina) in the face. But then had realized that she wants/needs to stay happy/cheerful. So now she tries her best to befriend Madoka. Sena Adagaki and Mikhail Kazumi She is friends with them and thinks that they are a cute couple. She supports their relationship. She had offered Sena one of her cupcakes. Tatsumi Kanzaki She knows that he is Miki's brother and respect him but their relationship is currently unknown for now. Ayano Aishi Sukina would befriend her if she completed her task. Dere Stats S''tats from 0-5'' * Yandere: 1 * Tsundere: 2 * Kuudere: 0 * Dandere: 0 * Himedere: 3 * Deredere: 5 Task Sukina's task is to find her kawaii yellow stuffed rabbit. Her stuffed rabbit has been near the Confession Tree. Once the player collects and brings it back to her, Sukina will be very happy and will become Yandere-chan's friend. Background When Sukina was younger, she was a normal kawaii baby with the dream to become a chef. During her childhood she mostly cooked almost every dinner with her mother. On her 6th birthday she got a rabbit and named it Niccii. Niccii the rabbit inspired her to have a restaurant when she grows up called "Niccii Chop!". Whenever no one would had made dinner yet Sukina would made the dinner for her family. When she was older and had excellent cooking skills, Sukina made a YouTube channel called "Cooking with Sukina-chan!" to help people get better at cooking and and to help people make a type of dinner, snack, etc. So her channel as a cooking tutorial channel. (She has 89,979 subscribers) Now her main goal in life is to be a world famous Japanese chef. 100 Questions! * Please tell us your name. Kon'nichiwa my name is Sukina Puritiku but you can call me Suki for short! * When is your birthday? May 21st * Your blood type? O+ * Please tell us your three sizes? WTF! * Tell us about your family composition. Me, my mom and my dad. And my kawaii younger sister. But she will never be as kawaii as me! * What's your occupation? A student obviously ya big dummy! * Your favourite food? Steak is yummy! ^^ * Favourite animal? KOALA'S!! * Favourite subject? Physical Education * Dislike subject? Math * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Psssshh! Like i'd ever tell you! Okay fine it's Kasumi! HAPPY NOW! *blushes a bit* * Do you enjoy school? Well i'm in the cooking club so yeah * Are you in any school clubs? Well yes! i am in the glorious cooking club! * What's your motto? STEAK IS YUMMY!!! * Your special skill? Cooking!!! * Tell us about your treasure? My earbuds and phone * Describe yourself in a single word? Kawaii! * Your forte? Cooking! * Your shortcomings? Looking into a pool without jumping into it! * Places in your memories? Three files are Kawaii, Music, and Cooking, Along with spending the years with Miki and Kasumi. (sorry if i'm talking to much about them) * What is your favourite drink? Ramune * How good can you swim? I would say it's a 6 out of 10 * Your timing in 50-meter race? 6.08 * Your hobby or obsession? Cooking and music * Disliked food? Mushrooms * Anything you want most currently? To be a master chef * Afraid of heights? Nah! * Dislike thunder? I doesn't really bother me * Rainy or sunny? BOTH! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? A pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Natto * Do you believe in ghosts? Yup! * Can you play any musical instruments? Nope! * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Both! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? No because i don't want to hurt her feelings * Do you have a cellphone? Yes! * How long is your commute to school? 7 hours * Do you have more friends than most? No * Your favourite sports? Track * How good can you cook? Very good! * Favourite colours? All the colors! * Anything you can never forgive? My enemies! Which i don't really have * How tall are you? I dunno hehe * Shoe size? I still dunno * Your dreams? Kawaii koala's dancing on rainbows while listening to music in their earbuds. Also of Kasumi-kun and me getting married and along with Miki being one of my bridesmaids and then I will throw the flowers and then Miki will catch them and then get a husbando of her own. * Do you have any marriage desires? * KASUMIIII-SENPAAAAAAIIII!!! PLEASE BE MY HUSBANDO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!! *SOBS* * Do you dislike hot drinks? If they are scolding hot then YES! * Do you like bitter coffee? Never! * Bed time? 9:00 * Wake up time? '''. 6:00 yes i know it's weird but it's true! * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Totally! * Do you have any tips on losing weight? EAT HEALTHY!!! * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm Soba * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. My right arm is for choppin carrots! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I finally was able to bake a croissant! ^^ * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. It was a little burnt after it was done but i still ate it! * What's the name of your school anthem? Eeeeh i dunno * What's your favourite flower? Lambertia formosa * What's your favourite saying? "It's fun to get together and have something good to eat at least once a day. That's what human life is all about enjoying things." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 一期一会 ichigoichie * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Pretty dresses * And summer? The sun * What about fall? Oh no! you can't do this to me * And then the winter? I'm freezing my butt off! :( * If you had a time machine, where would you go? To see cooking shows that are not available on netflix * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Yupettie yup yup! * What's your allowance? 50$ * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. This quote is from Kokona-chan "Heh wow! you are really perky." * What are your hobbies? Cooking, listening to music, and drawing anime art * Tell us your weight. N-no thanks * What are you capable of? I am capable of great speed * What do you wear when you go to bed? A nightgown! * Has anyone ever asked you out? Only once! * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Bring my coking book and move to mars! (Fact: Most scientists say that if the world were to end then the best planet to live on would be mars) * Tell us about your daily routine. It's already in my info * What is something you always carry with you? My cooking book! * Western food? Japanese food? Eh! both * How do you commute to school? 7 hours * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Look at new Japanese cooking recipes * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Make myself breakfast * Where are you living right now? In a house * What kind of place is it? It's comfortable * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I found a new Japanese cooking recipe to try out! * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? The tab it was on got deleted but it was a good thing i wrote it down! ^^ * Do you like roller coasters? Yes! * How's your eyesight? Perfectly fine. * What's your favourite holiday? National Cupcake Day * What job do you have in school? To be the substitute cooking club leader * What do you do in your freetime? Cook or bake * How long do you study every day? Mostly 2 hours * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Amai Odayaka and Miki Kanzaki. Miki is a good friend to me so I can rely on here! ^^ * What do you do on the weekends? I cook food for my fellow students * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A rabbit! * Are the school rules really strict? Well...kind of * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Whatever i cook * How many friends do you have? I actually have five right now! But don't Amai this. Miki is my favorite *whispers* * Do you take any detours when you go home? Nah! * Are you interested in any actors? No but i am interested in the famous Japanese chef Chen Kenichi * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was splendid love! ^^ Social Stats * Friends: '''5 * '''Enemies: 1 * Reputation: 30 * Tasks: 1 * Seduction: 5 * Numbness: 0 * Enlightenment: Mindful * Crush: Kasumi Benjiro ** Rivals: Miki Kanzaki School Stats * Biology: 6 * Chemistry: 4 * Language: 5 * Psychical Education: 5 ** Strength: 5 * Psychology: 7 Other Stats * Cooking Skill: 10 * Acting Skill: 6 * Knowledge of the Occult: 3 * Badassery: 4 * Swimming Skills: 5 * Lewdness: 4 * Healing Skill: 3 * Kawaii Factor: 10 * Sue Level: 6 * Edgyness: 2 Quotes "Oh! hello love!" -When approached "*Gasps* w-w-w-what h-ha-happened!" -When seeing a dead body "Oh i'm so sorry that your clothes got stained by.....a lot of ketchup!" -When seeing a student covered in blood "What...is...this" -When seeing blood on the floor unattended "YOU MURDERED THEM!!!" -Seeing a student carry a body "Y-YOU DEVIL!!!" -When seeing a student drag a corpse "That's not very good but i forgive them because besides i doesn't effect me!" -When seeing a truth on Facebook "What Saki said!" -When seeing a lie on Facebook "What the hell! You pervert!!!" -When seeing a female taking panty shots of her "Why do you men always do this!!!" -when seeing a male taking panty shots of her "I-i-i th-think i'm going t-to have a h-h-h-heart attack" -When seeing a student kill "*Blushes* Oh w-well thank you love/ *Blushes* Eh he he that's kind of weird coming from a girl but thank you love!" -When complimented "Are you hitting on me love" -When complimented too much "I-is something wrong" -When seeing someone visibly insane "Oh my! i am so very sorry! are you okay?" -Apologizing after "accidentally" splashing a student with water "You look kawaii today love" -Complimenting a student "Oh hey! Well i do need help with something...so i lost my kawaii rabbit..he's not alive but it's a stuffed rabbit...but anyway i last had it in the cooking club... and if you could find it i would be very grateful!" -Giving a task to do "Oh my! Thank you so much love! You won't regret it!" -Accepting her task "Oh okay...well uh...thanks i guess" -Denying her task "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You are officially awesome! I owe you one next time!" -Completing her task "Oh sorry! some ketchup spilled on me while i was in the cooking club" -apologizing for being covered in blood while holding a weapon (if ever a yandere) "Wowie!" -Gossiping with her "P-please don't h-hurt me i-i haven't told a-anyone i swear!" -Attempting to talk to after she has witness murder "NO PLEASE!!!" -Witnessing murder a second time Trivia * She is a fujoshi and shipper. * Her browser history mostly has just cooking stuff on it. * She is kawaii. * She is my best kisekae yet. * Her original name was Kanari Puritiku. * She dislikes Musume Ronshaku. * She favorite animal is a cat. * She calls people love to just sound cute and because she just likes the word. * She used to have glasses. * Her name in google translated in English is "Skinapritic" (how freaking weird!) * If you type her last name in English then it will auto correct to Purikyua and be translated as Pretty Cure. * She got all these other new relationships by me doing a roleplay Gallery Sukina Yandere.png|If she was a yandere. Sukina Delinquent-0.png|If she was a delinquent. Sukina Magical girl.png|Magical Girl. Sukina_Puritiku_Kisekae_Closeup.png| Previous appearance Category:OCs Category:The Basu Sister's OC's Category:Females Category:Cooking Club Category:1st Years